


Зигфрид

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"





	Зигфрид

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

В жизни Арнима Золы наступало прекрасное время.  
Пятью часами ранее он спустился в подвал скромного домика на окраине, выделенного ему правительством Штатов. Слежка за домом велась, но уже лениво, небрежно: за много лет он ни разу не дал повода для беспокойства.  
Четыре часа назад он прошел через туннель, специально для него приведенный в порядок, и оказался на своем настоящем месте.  
Человек, привязанный к столу в операционной, был по-прежнему молод, силен и вызывающе красив. Словно родился ради этого дня. Транквилизаторы его не брали – но в конце концов он перестал кричать и только хрипел, то теряя сознание, то приходя в себя, когда доктор, не доверив это таинство никому другому, срезал с его левого плеча отмершую плоть, любуясь результатами своих трудов. Глянцевым блеском натянувшейся кожи. Красным цветком очистившейся раны. Почти противоестественно белой оголенной костью.   
– Потерпи, – ласково просил он, слушая свистящее дыхание и заглядывая в невидящие глаза своего творения. – Все уже готово.  
Культя стремительно рубцевалась, поэтому пришлось поспешить. Но протез встал на место великолепно. И глядя, как впивается в тело металл, как с сытым щелчком вправляется искусственный сустав, как распахивается яркий рот в немом крике, Зола чувствовал, как в нем самом вскипает кровь, возвращая ощущения, почти забытые с возрастом. Ни одна женщина не возбуждала его так, как зрелище завершенного шедевра и осознание собственного триумфа. Он создал нечто большее, чем он сам: новорожденное чудо стонало и корчилось, натягивая ремни, распирая фиксаторы мощными плечами – и в какой-то миг протез дрогнул и приподнялся, подчиняясь движению живого тела, неуверенно, но необратимо становясь его продолжением.  
Восторг этого образа до сих пор накрывал доктора волной почти оргазменной дрожи.  
Но пришел вечер. В маленьком кабинете зажегся тусклый монитор, которого не было видно из окон. Доктор Зола налил себе выпить и сел перед ним, жадно всматриваясь в зернистую картинку.  
Белая операционная казалась черной.  
Звука не было, но его ничего не стоило домыслить: по мечущимся теням, по то и дело мелькающим в объективе камеры фигуркам становилось ясно, что там, где установлена камера, воют тревожные сирены, раздаются панические вопли и грохот. Вот отлетел к стене за пределами кадра покореженный стол. Посыпалась кафельная крошка, недолговечно белая на потемневшем полу. Камера не двигалась, и доктор не мог видеть, что происходило там, за краем видимого пространства. Он насчитал троих, юркнувших в слепую зону – и узнал одного из своих молчаливых помощников. Через секунду появился четвертый: он таращил налитые кровью глаза и сучил ногами, болтаясь в воздухе, потому что металлическая рука сжимала ему горло. На белом халате тоже расползались черные пятна, и воображение мигом вернуло им цвет.  
– Мой Зигфрид, – блаженно прошептал доктор Зола, глядя, как падает на пол мертвое тело.  
Зигфрид шагнул под объектив. Кровь – кровь стекала по его лицу и груди, сочилась из стыка протеза и плеча, ее было так много, словно он и в самом деле искупался в ней. Только бешено светились белки прозрачных глаз. Доктор подумал – уж не рвал ли тот своих мучителей зубами? И подался вперед.  
Бояться было нечего. Подвал надежно охранялся, и все, что происходило там, контролировалось на многих уровнях. Приступ боевого безумия был не первым – но прежде хватало его ненадолго, и впервые доктор видел воочию раздробленные шеи, вывернутые руки, вывалившиеся на пол внутренности. Он вспомнил, сколько врачей и техников ассистировали ему во время процедуры. И все они были мертвы, и это не стоило его сокровищу никаких видимых усилий. Смерти агентов ГИДРЫ – досадная потеря, но что такое эти смерти рядом с совершенным существом, которое он создал?  
– Мой Зигфрид, – завороженно повторил он.  
Зигфрид выломал скальпель вместе с пальцами из чьей-то отчаянной руки, чиркнул наотмашь – и картинку залило чернотой.  
Доктор осушил стакан и отер взмокший лоб. Он уже представлял себе будущее: оно вершилось сегодня. Миру предстояло измениться – и теперь у него не оставалось выбора. Когда железный кулак ГИДРЫ поднимется, прежние порядки падут перед ним. И перед Арнимом Золой. Единственное, что двигало им все эти годы, что не давало ему сдаться и опустить руки, что закаляло его в ожидании победы – наконец, пришло. Он был счастлив. Он думал, как испытает свое создание: не на медлительных сотрудниках лаборатории, а на тренированных солдатах. Как будет купать его в крови, пока она не пропитает его насквозь, как пропитала сыворотка. Как одно упоминание о нем будет ужасать, и ужас проложит ГИДРЕ путь наверх. Все это, все – дело его жизни.  
Телефон молчал – как видно, кровавый спектакль закончился. Доктор погасил монитор, запер кабинет и отправился в постель.  
А потом Зигфрид пришел за ним.


End file.
